


evil happens and teaches nothing

by EternalSailorDianamon



Series: Cosmic Meiga [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Binge-Watching, Bingewatching, Comfort/Angst, Friendship, Grave of the Fireflies Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, Non-Indicative Title, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Spoilers, Spousal Mourning, Swindon Town Returns Spoilers, shitty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSailorDianamon/pseuds/EternalSailorDianamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kudo Mizu's wife is dead, and his infant daughter is presumed to be in a similar state. Clearly, the proper course of action to take is to binge-watch anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	evil happens and teaches nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165274) by Eliezer Yudkowsky. 
  * Inspired by [Sailor Moon S](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165280) by Naoko Takeuchi. 



> Sorry, I made this like three years ago. It gets weird and rambly at parts, and in general isn't very good, but I felt bad about having an account here and not having anything on it? So I'm posting stuff on it. Sorry for being boring.

It may have been day, and it may have been night- it wasn't like it _mattered_. Himewari was dead, and so was Miyako. They were gone. Mizu would never see his wife's smile again, he'd never hear his daughter's first word, or anything. They were gone, and never again would he see them. He was taking time off to mourn, but it wasn't as if anyone else cared about them as he did. They wouldn't understand. No one would. He was sure of it. The world could very well end, and it wouldnt matter, not to Mizu. He didn't even really know what “the world” meant, not without his daughter, not without his wife.

He was currently crying and marathoning assorted anime and dramas. He also had books, manga, and games about the room, in case he tired of television. Piled about the room were copies of  _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ (and its movies),  _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ (though only the third season),  _Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal_ (the “x” is silent, thank you very much),  _Princess Tutu_ ( _Morning Grace_ 's sad melody fit his mood like a glove),  _Grave of the Fireflies_ (about two children slowly dying of nuclear radiation),  _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ (as well as a selection of its movies),  _Demon King at the Back of Class_ (the sole feel-good thing in his collection, as he was unaware that it was actually primarily a comedy, with only some commentary on humanity, religion, and destiny, something he was led to believe was the main draw when he was sold it),  _School Days_ (Nice Boat!),  _Digimon Tamers_ (it was entirely possible that Takato was Lucemon in human form),  _Swindon Town Returns_ (wherein a crazed LPer attempts to imitate his past success, and only obtains downfall) and  _Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon_ (the live action version, where Princess Serenity is evil).

Also scattered about were the book versions of  _Demon King at the Back of Class_ (the one that is actually similar to what the vendor described the anime as, though they still remained somewhat humorous), as well as the entirety of the  _Haruhi Suzumiya_ series of novels (he had already read them), the novelization of  Puella Magi Madoka Magica  (told in first person perspective from Kaname-sama herself), a Japanese translation of  _The Great Gatsby_ (John Green later described his actions in  _Swindon Town Returns_ as similar to Gatsby's actions in the novel), as well as a translation of  _Enders Game_ (Mizu had already read it many times as a child, but each time he loved all the same, despite the fact that, when Orson Scott Card was alive, he was notoriously homophobic, even for his times), a collection of  Madoka Magica manga (as well as its spin-offs, such as  _Oriko_ , or  _Kazumi_ ), the  Neon Genesis Evangelion manga (it predated the anime), the  Princess Tutu  manga (it came after the anime),  _Panzer Fraulein Alteseisen_ (remember, boys, War is Hell!),  Pokémon Special (of course, given how long its been running, before Cosmic Star was even born, even, the original cast has long since died, Yellow came out as nonbinary, and many other things of less note had happened), and the entirety of the  _Evillious Chronicles_ (Mizu quite liked “ Kept Waiting for a Response ”, even if later developments made it noncanon).

On his computer, there was a copy of  _Saya no Uta_ (it made one question oneself, hed been told),  _Braid_ (the seller had claimed it would “blow his mind”. Mizu very much doubted it),  _Bioshock_ (as well as its sequels), roms of  _MOTHER 3_ (were he to play it, hed see the twist coming from miles away),  _Pokémon Coliseum_ (the only thing he knew about the game was that it was a Pokémon game, and he was relatively certain that you  played as a terrorist),  _Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness_ (all he knew about this one was that you played as a Pokémon- perhaps he would have chosen _Sky_ had he known more), and  _Super Paper Mario_ (best Mario game ever, if the site was to be believed). Also present on his hard-drive was a  Yu-Gi-Oh! yaoi dojinshi that displayed a startling lack of the concept of consent, but it is beyond my reach to describe it, so lets ignore it. Better than  _Jack_ , so at least Mizu had that going for him. 

Now, when Mizu had, tearfully (as, again, he was crying while mourning the death of his family), reached the part where Homura lectured Madoka on the rules of Mahou Shoujo, he heard his door open. Now, at first he was confused, but then he recalled that he had given both Hinata and Taichi keys to his house. 

“Are you alright? questioned Hinata. Anyone with an ounce of empathy would know otherwise, but Hinata was lacking in that department, so it made sense for her to do so. Taichi and Mizu both knew this, and replied simultaneously with a “No”. Mizu's was tearful, and barely squeezed out, while Taichi's had the slightest tinge of anger.

Both Taichi and Hinata hugged Mizu. Mizu had known both Taichi and Hinata ever since they were small children. Well, perhaps they weren't  exactly _so_ small . They were all eleven when they met. It was almost destiny that they would meet and befriend each other, given that each member of the trio had a personality and some talents that complemented the other twos. Think of it this way- Taichi knew Pi out to 3.14, because having Pie Day on March 14 th is good for both morale and public reputation, Mizu knew Pi to 3.14159 because that was the amount of precision needed for most scientific purposes in his fields of study, and Hinata knew over a hundred digits of Pi, because that was the number of digits printed in the back of her old textbook. If one wanted them to be explained somewhat more, they'd need only keep reading.

Taichi was charismatic, and, while somewhat intelligent, was neither the most rational, nor the best at remembering things; he was a people person, and could easily make friends with almost anyone, and a master of manipulating others without them noticing, and also at befriending anyone while offending or alienating no one.

Hinata was intelligent. She also had excellent memory, was rather rational (though not so much as Mizu) and was diagnosed with Antisocial Personality Disorder, a catch-all psychiatric term for people whom, if they were arrested for murder, whether they actually committed murder, or would be willing to commit murder, would get labeled a psychopath, sociopath, or something similar. (Protip for those not diagnosed with Antisocial Personality Disorder who wish to commit murder- make sure one of the suspects you frame  _does_ have a diagnosis, as a lazy police force will, in all likelyhood, go for an innocent Psychopath or Sociopath rather than a guilty neurotypical person. Alternatively, frame someone who is, on at least two axises less priveleged than you, or reviled in the community- or even all of the above. Contingencies for contingencies, and what not) Hinata always got 100% on every test without even trying, as opposed to Taichi, who couldnt get that high, even when he tried, or Mizu, who had to actually work to get that grade. Hard, actually, but he always worked hard to do so.

Mizu was intelligent and rational, although he was also somewhat shy and had an absolutely normal memory. He had known Himewari since eer he could remember, and even though he went to a different school than her in middle school, they returned to going to the same school for high school. Back in primary school, it had only been the two of them. For high school, he also had Hinata and Taichi. Still, Himewaris death hurt him more than anything. He wondered if he'd hurt so much if it was Taichi, or Hinata who died. He wasn't sure.

“Um, sorry,” began Taichi, “we were worried you might not be eating anything, and anyway, it usually hurts less to suffer in groups than alone, if how the news treats it when it gets really hot or cold is an indicator of anything...”

“Of course,” continued Hinata, “we wouldnt know how it feels to lose someone like that, and I probably never will, so yeah.”

“Thanks, guys,” Mizu knew that, despite what seemed like callousness, Hinata was doing the best she could to be comforting “but do either of you know how to cook?”

Neither Hinata nor Taichi did. Taichi's wife always did all the cooking, but they often ate out anyway, as they had more than enough money to afford it. Similarly, Hinata's boyfriend usually did all the cooking for their household, but they often got take-out anyways, as it was more convenient for them. Unfortunately, Taichi's wife was sick, and Hinata's boyfriend was at a family reunion. 

“Lets order pizza!” Hinata attempted to redirect his question, “What do you guys want? I'll pay for it!”

“Um, chicken and mayo?” That was Taichi.

“ _Cheese._ ” Mizu sniffled out.

And they all settled in, and Taichi and Hinata comforted Mizu while they all snuggled and watched, and read, and played video games, and ate pizza. It was by no means a happy ending, or even an ending at all, but it was better than just letting their best friend cry alone, so it was good enough as those things go.


End file.
